


Сбрасывая оковы

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 16, Complete, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Like A Zombie Apocalypse But Everyone Wants to Fuck, Mild Blood, Mommy Issues, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omega Ben Solo, One Shot, Pseudo-Incest, Sexpocalypse, Step-Parent/Step-Child Incest, Stepmother Rey, Stepson Ben, Terrorism, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Weird Biology, beta rey, han is dead, mild violence, rey is 30, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Обычный день быстро превратился в настоящий ад для Рей, но все стало еще хуже, когда она взяла с собой своего пасынка Бена.





	Сбрасывая оковы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unfettered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953058) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Когда у омеги наступает течка, этот человек становится крайне опасным для каждого из окружающих. Альфы, беты — да чего уж там, другие омеги ничем не защищены от вездесущих феромонов. И когда омеги возжелают трахаться — они берут то, что хотят.

Рей помнила об этом и, будучи бетой, приняла меры предосторожности. Перцовый баллончик, эссенция альфа-феромонов на запястья (от одной капли любая агрессивная омега мгновенно исчезла бы с горизонта!), и никаких прогулок в одиночестве после наступления сумерек. Конечно, эксцессы случались редко — омеги сидели на препаратах, — но власть, которой они обладали, нависала угрозой над обществом, подобно мрачной грозовой туче.

Однако все это не имело особого значения, пока Рей не вышла замуж за Хана Соло, и пока он скоропостижно не скончался на очередной вечеринке, оставив ей в наследство Бена, своего сына-подростка, омегу — вот тогда все и началось.

Бен был тихим юношей. Большинство омег представляли из себя самоуверенных наглых придурков, кичившихся своей способностью поставить на колени кого угодно. Бен был… странным. Не любил компании. Ему недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, а ростом он вымахал с отца — такой же долговязый, с несуразно огромными руками и оттопыренными ушами, как у Хана. Черные волосы вечно спадали на плечи спутанной копной, но Рей не осмеливалась просить его подстричься.

Хан держал сына в узде с помощью супрессантов и кучи прочих таблеток, но Лея, его родная мать, до того, как съехала после развода, относилась к этому проще, так что в результате Бен напоминал вулкан, готовый взорваться в любой миг.

— Хей, Бен! Готов в школу?

Было семь утра, Рей опаздывала в клинику, где работала стоматологом-гигиенистом — ее босс не любил, когда пациентам приходилось ждать. Собрав необходимые вещи в сумочку, дожидаясь пасынка, она бросила взгляд на выпуск новостей.

—  _Новые фундаменталистские группы, подобные «ОмегаСейчас» распространяют лживые слухи, будто супрессанты — это яд, проповедуя безраздельное право омег на любого свободного человека, коего они возжелают. Независимое журналистское расследование обнаружило связь между длительным приемом супрессантов и бесплодием, но факт остается фактом: неподконтрольные омеги представляют опасность для общества!_

Рей закатила глаза и подняла голову, еще раз взывая к совести приемного сына. Какая все-таки бестолочь! Наверное, до сих пор валяется в постели и смотрит свое «Наруто» или другое анимешное дерьмо!

Ответа предсказуемо не последовало. Почувствовав прилив острого раздражения, Рей поспешила наверх, постукивая каблуками удобных повседневных «Данско», и нарочито громко протопала по длинному коридору к комнате Бена, а затем — чуть менее уверенно — сделала пару шагов к своей собственной спальне. Дверь была приоткрыта.

Бен ничком лежал на постели, спустив джинсы, и яростно надрачивал об ее любимую подушку. Он занимался этим, находясь спиной к двери, и Рей потрясенно уставилась на эту картину: на мощные бедра, исступленно подающиеся вперед, на напрягавшуюся бледную задницу.

Кровать жалобно скрипела, изголовье стукалось о стену в такт тихому подвыванию. Бен был слишком увлечен, чтобы заметить зрителя в дверях — или Рей так показалось. Она изумленно заморгала, а в следующий миг пасынок привстал на колени, резко развернулся и взглянул прямо на нее. Член упруго встал торчком, слегка колыхаясь от судорожного дыхания Бена, весь блестя от смазки.

Глаза Бена потемнели — да что там, стали иссиня-черными! Он облизнулся и начал медленно слезать с кровати.

Рей ринулась вниз. Схватив ключи, она добралась до машины, прежде чем пришлось бы выяснять у приемного сына, почему он мастурбировал в ее постели.

Бен нормальный! Просто ему шестнадцать.

***

— У нас тут чертов апокалипсис.

Рабочий день был испорчен. Все с интересом приникли к новостями, в экстренном выпуске сообщили, что «ОмегаСейчас» отравили стимуляторами источники воды. Численность омег было немалой — достаточной, чтобы хаос стал неизбежен.

Репортеры с мест событий не вылезали из своих фургонов, альф свозили в карантинные зоны. Беты пока оказались предоставлены сами себе.

Рей бросила взгляд на Роуз, свою коллегу. Она тоже была бетой, но ее муж — альфой. Финн работал актуарием в городе. Он был дружелюбен, состоял на учете и обычно приезжал забирать жену с работы. А сейчас звучали сообщения, будто несколько альф ударились в бешенство и хватали на улицах всех, кто попадался им на дороге.

Это должно было бы вселить страх, но почему-то казалось странно смешным — словно зомби-апокалипсис из кино. Смешно, будто лопаешь попкорн и смотришь на экран, где люди по-звериному гоняются друг за другом.

Но мысли Рей неизменно возвращались к Бену, которого она так мало знала и о котором _полагалось_ заботиться. Но с ним-то должно быть все в порядке. Двери заперты… так что в дом не ворвется какой-нибудь взбесившийся альфа, чтобы оттрахать его в задницу.

Она содрогнулась от воспоминания о его омежьем члене — толстенном, длинном, со «шпорами», предназначенном для стимуляции альфа-женщин. Рей посещала уроки полового воспитания, так что знала все об этой биологической стороне человечества: омега-самцы больше полагались на скрытную тактику — чтобы заполучить самок, не гнушались даже подмешивать всякую дрянь в питье, без зазрения совести проникали в дома, соперничая по части аппетитов со своими непосредственными конкурентами — альфа-самцами.

Они могли одолеть альфа-женщин, и тогда сцепка превращалось в сущую потасовку с кошачьим воем и визгами. Но длилась недолго, как правило. У омега-самцов не было такого огромного узла для сцепки, как у альф, и им не требовались взаимодействия с омега-самками, а значит, брачных игр, нежности, духовной связи и прочего в этом роде. В омега-мужчинах было гораздо больше от хищников, в жажде спаривания их не столько волновали страстные поцелуи взасос, сколько желание поиметь самку и переключиться на следующую.

С научной точки зрения, это могло представлять интерес для любителей всякого непотребства, но Рей предпочитала обычные члены бет, прекрасно обходясь без излишеств. В свои тридцать она отдавала себе отчет в том, чего хотела от жизни — внушительные узлы альф и омежьи шпоры в списке не значились.

Дело приняло более серьезный оборот, когда Рей поехала с работы домой. Инфекция распространялась: альфы и омеги слетали с катушек, и похоже, бетам, меньшинству, приходила пора рвать когти.

Рей попыталась дозвониться до Бена пару раз, но трубку никто не брал. По дороге она раз или два видела на обочине мужчин без сознания — неподвижной тушей в луже крови придавливавших к земле женщин — последние истошно вопили, застряв на разбухшем узле. Люди ползали на четвереньках, издавая ужасные звуки, люди визжали и подвывали от облегчения, сгорбившись и яростно мастурбируя.

Теперь было уже не смешно. Рей твердо уверилась в необходимости срочно покинуть город. Но сначала забрать Бена!

Тихий пригород все еще казался тихим. Подъехав к дому, она выскочила из машины и щелкнула брелоком сигнализации, одновременно продолжая набирать номер пасынка. «Хватит, успокойся, с Беном все в порядке… Как пить дать, завис у себя перед телевизором».

Что-то крупное врезалось в Рей слева, сбив ее с ног и заставив рухнуть на траву. Она закричала, увидев потемневший взгляд соседа — По Дэмерона. Он был альфой, и Рей знала его жену — омегу. По оскалился, зарычал и принялся переворачивать ее на живот, схватив на резинку медицинских брюк.

— ПО! — завизжала Рей. — ПО, НЕ НАДО!

Его твердокаменный член уже упирался ей в задницу, давая почувствовать набухающий узел. Рей в панике отчаянно цеплялась за траву, пытаясь вылезти из-под тяжелой туши, пока…

…пока не раздался глухой удар, и По не свалился с нее. Рей тут же повернулась на спину и, тяжело дыша, посмотрела на своего спасителя.

Бен выглядел запыхавшимся. У него в руках была какая-то доска, одет он был в неизменные джинсы и футболку с «Майнкрафтом». Бен неотрывно смотрел, как она, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, затем позволил потянуть себя к машине.

— Мы уезжаем… сваливаем отсюда нахрен! — Рей толкнула его на пассажирское сиденье и поспешила на водительское. — Телефон у тебя с собой?

— Да, — глухо отозвался Бен.

— Воду пил?

— Нет.

Рей не собиралась транжирить время, пилить Бена из-за поводу утреннего происшествия и повернула ключ зажигания, ударив по газам. С собой у нее остались только кредитки и всякая мелочевка. Плевать. Новые вещи купить можно всегда.

***

Они не останавливались, ехали четыре часа, пока не добрались до маленького мотеля. Опустив стекла, Рей слушала радио, ведя машину по пустынному шоссе. Бен спал, прислонившись к двери. Судя по всему, дела обстояли плохо. Инфекция стремительно распространялась.

Рей припарковалась у мотеля — вокруг царили тишина и покой — и вскоре с облегчением обнаружила, что его хозяева тоже беты. Оплатив одну ночевку с завтраком, она разбудила Бена, собираясь поужинать в баре. После этого безумного дня ей определенно стоило выпить.

Бен со стеклянными глазами копался в своей тарелке. Они заказали по бургеру с картошкой фри, еще Рей взяла себе пиво — и ненадолго отлучилась в туалет, чтобы помыть руки. Боже, наверное, бедный Бен в ужасе… Но даже если он соврал и попил воды, что ей оставалось делать? Бросить его здесь?.. Но ведь он — ее пасынок.

Когда она возвратилась, Бен по-прежнему лениво возил по тарелке еду. Его темные глаза слегка загорелись, и он даже улыбнулся при виде Рей — редкостное зрелище! Она ответила улыбкой и добавила кетчуп в бургер, внезапно осознав, как же проголодалась… Все будет хорошо. Надо ехать вперед, подальше от кошмара, разыгравшегося в родном городке, пока не найдется какое-нибудь укрытие.

— Хан бы так возмущался, — Рей со смешком вспомнила бывшего мужа.

— Ага, сказал бы, что нужно просто помолиться и ждать Спасителя, — Бен стащил у нее одну картошку, сверкнув кривой улыбкой.

Рей кивнула, задумчиво посмотрев в окно. Что поделать, имелся у Хана бзик на почве религии, но он был хорошим человеком. Никогда не давал ей повода в этом усомниться.

Поужинав, они с Беном молча поднялись в номер. Бен закрыл дверь и защелкнул замок, из радиоприемника тихо звучал выпуск новостей, а Рей тем временем проверила, нет ли в простынях насекомых. Но с виду белье казалось чистым.

— Я быстро в душ, — бросила она. — Завтра надо ехать.

Бен кивнул, устало опустившись на край кровати. Он плюхнулся на спину, а Рей скользнула в ванную.

Вернувшись, она обнаружила, что он задремал. Рей зевнула, забралась в собственную кровать и устроилась под теплым одеялом. Пришло сообщение от Роуз — они с Финном были на пути к Нью-Йорку, в убежище, и предлагали места им обоим. Там удалось бы спрятаться от напасти. Это был бы счастливый исход их спонтанного бегства.

Рей нахмурилась, ощутив внезапно прилившую тяжесть в руках и ногах. Наверное, результат долгой дороги и стресса. Поморщившись, она вновь попыталась пошевелиться.

— Эй, мам… можно поспать с тобой?

Тихий сонный голос Бена вселил в Рей какой-то необъяснимый страх. Она не могла двигаться, не могла выдавить из себя ни звука, только смотрела, в ужасе выпучив глаза. Смотрела, как Бен пересаживается на ее узкую кровать. Слушала, как кровать заскрипела под его весом.

Крупное тело взгромоздилось за ее спиной.

— Нервничаю, знаешь ли. Помнишь, что папа всегда говорил? «Омега с членом — хренова пародия на мужика», — Бен насмешливо фыркнул, зарываясь носом в ее волосах, и удовлетворенно вздохнул. — Но теперь есть только ты и я, _мамочка_.

От нее не ускользнул сарказм в концовке фразы. Рей в отчаянии пыталась преодолеть одолевшее ее оцепенение

Теплое дыхание обдало ее ухо.

— Какая же ты молчаливая… Не бойся — я буду тебя защищать. — Он придвинулся, и Рей ощутила что-то твердое, жаркое, прижавшееся к бедру. Но могла лишь испуганно сглотнуть. — Завтра мы отправимся в один из лагерей «ОмегаСейчас», и там будем в полной безопасности. Я все спланировал.

В ушах зазвенело. Что… Какого черта, что он несет?! «ОмегаСейчас» — это же террористическая группировка!

Бен заерзал у нее за спиной, невинно изображая, будто случайно трется членом о ее ногу. Рей тихонько всхлипнула, почувствовав, как его рука неумело возится с передней частью ее рубашки. _Какого_ …

— Ты же не против, да? — прошелестел он. — Скажи что-нибудь, если возражаешь. — Он разгладил пальцами ее грудь, надавив большим пальцем на сосок. — Я думал о ней, о том, как она нальется молоком в нашем гнезде, и так возбудился, что не стерпел. Тебе понравилось наблюдать за мной? Мне за тобой — понравилось.

Рука скользнула вниз по ее животу, под эластичную резинку рабочих штанов. Рей выпучила глаза — пальцы Бена погрузились в трусики, нежным движением разделяя чувствительные складки. И потерли между ними.

Что-то сладкое пощекотало ей рот. Рей вдруг поняла, что это первый прилив феромонов, беспроигрышный метод омег получить желанный секс. И невольно застонала, умудрившись сжать плохо подчинявшуюся руку.

Шершавые пальцы Бена подразнили клитор, и сознание Рей заволокло дымкой умиротворения. Рей попробовала отстраниться от пасынка, бессовестно игравшего с ее телом под радостное сопение и воркование, но не могла сдвинуться с места. Омега-самцы — хищники.

— Просто скажи «нет», если тебе не нравится. — Он переместил вес, пригвождая Рей к матрасу и мягко покачивая бедрами. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы моя мамочка была довольной и счастливой.

Но она _не могла_ этого сделать. Разинув рот, Рей беспомощно терлась о пальцы Бена, пока не кончила, от ужаса леденея всем телом. Пальцы на ногах у нее поджались, и Бен заворковал с удвоенной силой, полностью подмяв Рей под себя, пока ее тело сводило от оргазма. Глаза защипало от невольных слез.

Бен спустил ее штаны до колен и повернул на живот. Он молчал, водя набухшей залупой между повлажневших складок.

— Теперь нам будет хорошо, мы будет только вдвоем. — Он облапал ее ягодицу одной рукой, одновременно толкнувшись вперед, раздвигая плоть. Бен навалился ей на спину, пыхтя и погружаясь глубже. — Я избавился от папы и от По, и я избавлюсь от любого, кто встанет между нами.

Шпоры безболезненно тянулись по плоти, но Бен принялся вбиваться в Рей с нешуточным пылом, не успела она осмыслить происходящее. Изголовье кровати ударялось о тонкую стену, а он исступленно заработал бедрами, вонзая член в неистовом рваном темпе. Внутри было мокро, жарко, и Рей знала, что ей полагалось испытывать лишь отвращение…

Но успокаивающие феромоны напрочь подавили ее волю. Бен мазнул губами по ее плечу, этот нескладный парень с большими руками, а она просто лежала, не шевелясь. Он пыхтел, пофыркивая от удовольствия, и вскоре шпоры застыли, а член начал набухать узлом. Он собирался кончать.

По телу Бена прошлась дрожь, он немного помедлил, прежде чем возобновить толчки.

— Я больше не буду лишним… больше не буду один. Так говорит Сноук… это… это нормально для таких, как я… иметь бета-пару. Бета-мамочек. — Он понюхал волосы Рей и вздрогнул. — Ты будешь для меня всем.

О боже… Господи… Рей тяжело задышала, распахнув глаза, когда член, шпоры и это ритмичное трение пробудили в ней что-то. Влагалище затрепетало — не так, как у альфа-женщины, но, видимо, Бена все устраивало.

Он прижался щекой к ее щеке.

— Я сейчас кончу — кончу прямо в тебя. — Его потная кожа была солоноватой на вкус, липкой — как липкая жидкость, вытекавшая из нее на покрывало.

Бен сглотнул и стиснул ее безвольные бедра, продолжая толчки.

— Ох… м-мамочка, мамочка… — Его яйца шлепались об нее, и он осекся, рывком подавшись в нее что было силы. Член задергался внутри. — Да!.. да… Ох… о боже…

Лихорадочно ловя воздух ртом, он кончил, заполняя ее семенем. Рей заморгала и содрогнулась, охваченная новым оргазмом, когда их тела сцепило воедино. Не будет единения, как с альфой — с ее телом это невозможно.

Бен громко застонал, беспрерывно толкаясь, пока не выбился из сил. Он рухнул ей на спину, и Рей поморщилась от ощущения вытекающей из нее спермы. Но феромоны не давали ей паниковать. И Бен знал об этом. Ведь он — хищник.

Он потянулся и схватил свой телефон. Услышал новости и уткнулся носом в висок Рей, мягко ласкаясь и начиная покачивать бедрами — вновь стимулируя член. Омеги ненасытны. Они могут никогда не покинуть отель… если он затрахает ее прямо здесь до смерти.

—  _Власти настоятельно рекомендуют бетам занять места в укрытиях крупных городов. Угроза «ОмегаСейчас» растет с каждым часом. На улицах трупы…_  — Помехи. Голос женщины оборвался. —  _…не доверяйте им. Омеги ваши враги. Омеги ваши…_


End file.
